Saitou's Pet Kitten
by Charmed18
Summary: Saitou hates animals. Saitou hates women. Hence him giving them nicknames. But when Saitou meets a certain Tokio, he can't nickname her anything bad...... Satus - Re - Started
1. Chapter One

Author's Note - Nope sorry don't own Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
Warnings - None really just be prepared to lyao!! ) Laugh Your A$$ Off)  
  
Chapter One - Chapter One  
  
"Damn it Saitou, I'm not telling you again. Leave me alone!!" flustered Tokio as her husband trailed her. Saitou snorted. Tokio sighed, putting a hand to her head. Ever since her house had been put on fire, Saitou wouldn't let Tokio go anywhere without him. She stopped turning around.  
  
"You want me to stay alert? Fine. You want me to be watchful? Fine. You want me to be careful around other people? Fine. But there is no reason why you have to accompany me on a stroll over to the Kamiya Dojo!! It's not even one block away!" said Tokio, flaring up. She turned around thinking maybe that would be enough to send him away. Nope.  
  
Tokio sighed again wondering why she even married him. Oh right, she thought rolling her eyes, because I love him. Tokio started to climb the steps up to the Dojo; thinking about how she would get her husband back for this not needed attention. Tokio smirked, she knew just the way.  
  
"Himura! Himura!" yelled Tokio, opening the large doors. Kenshin looked up from his laundry, smiling.  
  
"Tokio-san how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine but my husband has gone mad!" said Tokio, running and hiding behind him. Kenshin blinked.  
  
"Why might I ask has he gone mad?"  
  
"Because," said Tokio as Saitou entered." He is caring about me!" Kenshin laughed and Saitou turned to see Tokio staring at him, hiding behind Kenshin. Saitou snorted, masking his 1/10th of jealousy he had felt seeing his wife hiding behind his enemy. Tokio smiled, knowing she had struck him even if it had only been 1/10th of a bit.  
  
"Tokio!! Just the person I wanted to see!" said Kaoru, coming out of the dojo, dusting herself off. "I tried to cook something again, as you can see." Said Kaoru, showing with her hands the clumps of dough and flour in her hair and on her cloths. Tokio smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Well I'll come in and help you then." Said Tokio walking up the small steps. She turned around.  
  
"Oh and you don't have to follow me ok? I can walk into the kitchen." Saitou only looked at her as she disappeared.  
  
"So that's why your outside doing laundry." Stated Saitou, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Hmm? I do not understand." Said Kenshin, going back to his laundry.  
  
"Why else would you be out her doing laundry." Kenshin didn't look up. "Unless. unless you actually like doing the laundry." said Saitou. Kenshin again didn't look up. Saitou snorted. " And I thought you couldn't sink any lower Battousai."  
  
In The Kitchen ~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Good lord Kaoru what did you do?!" exclaimed Tokio, stopping in her tracks when she entered the kitchen. Liquid was dripping off the ceiling; dough and flour plastered the floor and counter tops. Spoons and bowls were everywhere and a cookbook was open to a pie recipe. Kaoru grinned awkwardly.  
  
"Um, would you believe me if I told you that I followed the directions?" said Kaoru.  
  
"Actually, yes. If I was a stranger than no. But strangers have never seen your kitchen when you didn't follow directions. It looked like it got a makeover with tomato sauce."  
  
"Took forever to get the stains out of the walls." Said Kaoru, nodding.  
  
"Well," said Tokio, pushing up her sleeves and pulling up her yakata," let us get to work." For the next hour Tokio helped Kaoru clean up the kitchen. When Tokio leaned up, she saw the sun starting to set.  
  
"I had better go, Saitou has probably already left." In her mind However, Tokio was like yea right. He never leaves me alone when we are out at the Dojo when the sun starts to set. I swear that man drives me insane. Tokio didn't not however expect what she saw when she came out. Tokio blinked, rubbing her eyes. Saitou was doing the laundry.  
  
"Now you fold it like this-" said Kenshin, folding the shirt in his hand. Saitou tried to copy, but ended up with a knot. Kenshin sighed and took the shirt, folding it properly.  
  
"Teach him well Kenshin, because he'll be doing it soon if we don't leave." Said Tokio loudly, making Saitou start slightly and glance up. Even thought Saitou's eyes were blank to everyone, Tokio could see deeper and his eyes said it all. Damn.  
  
"Come on dear, I have some laundry that needs to be folded." Said Tokio, walking to the door. Saitou growled slightly and followed, digging out another cigarette. Tokio kept her gaze in front of her until they left the Dojo property. Tokio glanced back at her husband and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Not a word Tokio." Said Saitou, his eyes flashing a silent warning. Tokio smiled, she spoke anyway.  
  
"You know, who thought that the great Hajime Saitou, leader of third squad of the Shinsengumi, would have so much trouble folding a single piece of clothing that wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly?"  
  
"I'm warning you Tokio." Said Saitou, walking beside her now. Tokio smiled even more.  
  
"You know we should go back, Kenshin could teach you something useful to do instead off following me arou-" But Tokio never got to finish her sentence because Saitou swept her up into his arms and put a finger on her lips.  
  
"I warned you Tokio, and you of all people should know I only warn once." He put her over her shoulder and walked the rest of the way home. Tokio sighed and slumped her head. She should have known but oh well, she would pay for her little bit of fun.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ok watcha think?????? If u like this check out my other fic on Aoshi and Misao. Go on! Check it out!! Review!!! You know you want too!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes - Nope. Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And when you see { It is me talking}  
  
Chapter Two - Chapter Two  
  
Tokio sighed. It had been a few months since she had stepped out of the house. This was her punishment for getting to her husband. Then again, Saitou wasn't stupid. He knew that she loved to shop. Even though she could defend herself like a guy, she was still female.  
  
Not a single dollar had been spent on anything except food and other necessary supplies. Hajime would always come home with a small bag of groceries in his hand at the end of every week. The door opened and Tokio looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
The same old routine. thought Tokio, setting the book down. She got up and walked into the kitchen getting ready to check the grocery bag for missed items she needed for dinner. Except there was no bag.  
  
"Hajime?" called Tokio, looking around. He wasn't in the kitchen. She was about to turn around when two long thin arms wrapped themselves around her neck, the hands resting underneath her chest. Warm breath moved the hairs on her head and Tokio relaxed.  
  
"How many times will you do that?" asked Tokio, putting her hands on Saitou's wrists.  
  
"As long as I please." Answered Saitou, pushing her into the living room. "Your finished. I have found it in my puny heart to forgive you." Tokio turned around quickly and wanted to jump but couldn't. Saitou hadn't moved his arms yet. Instead, she kissed him and he kissed back. Not passionate but not simple either. More like a thank - you kiss. Saitou let go of his wife and started towards the small bathhouse in the back.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. You should too, I'm all sweaty and I just hugged you." Tokio made a face sniffing. She smelled terrible.  
  
"Thank you so much Hajime, I guess you still don't forgive me enough huh?" said Tokio sarcastically. She went into their room to prepare for her bath, knowing that Saitou would heat her bath water for her. She sat down on her futon and grabbed her brush, brushing all the knots out of her long brown hair.  
  
How long had she known Hajime for? Tokio smiled, it had been so long she had lost count. However, even though her memory of how many years they knew each other for, she could still remember the journey she had taken to find herself married to this wolf.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
{Ok, this is where the story actually begins. Please do not kill me if I don't get all of the facts right ok? Any wrong facts that are spotted please report to me for immediate fixing of. Ok that was bad English. I speak so goodly right? Lol, anyways, her it goes It is about seven years into the Revolution ok? I say ok too much don't I? Well, I don't care. Here goes the beginning of a wonderful, fantastic, supercalafragalisticexpialadouscious (sp?), award - winning, spectacular story!!!!!!!!! Oh and btw, Enishi I know about. So no need to point him out. Some of these facts I'm changing on purpose!}  
  
Seven years. She thought the war would be over by now. {I may be confusing this with the ten years Kenshin disappeared.} Tokio sighed, placing her pen down and looking out the window of her room at the Inn she was staying at. Her fiancée had insisted that she stay at this particular Inn but she didn't know why.  
  
Her fiancée, Enishi, thought it best that she stay away. Not like he cared though. This was an arranged marriage after all. She got up from the low table and stretched. She had been kneeling for hours, writing to her parents who still hadn't returned any of her other letters. Maybe they didn't care anymore.  
  
A knock on the door sparked her from her thoughts and Tokio got up and looked through a secret keyhole no one knew about. It was just her friend, Nakakaru.  
  
"Nakakaru what a pleasant surprise!" squealed Tokio, opening the door and ushering Nakakaru in.  
  
"Oh that's good because I have something to tell you!!" said Nakakaru, looking absolutely giddy.  
  
"Oh no, not more gossip? I hate gossip you know that Naka." started Tokio, her smile fading.  
  
"Oh on, not gossip, this is important." Said Nakakaru, calming down and turning sober.  
  
"Then why were you so giddy?" asked Tokio, confused. Nakakaru shrugged.  
  
"To lighten the mood. Listen, you have to leave with me." Tokio blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone at this Inn is in danger!" Nakakaru blanched quickly, covering her mouth to make sure only Tokio heard. Tokio closed the door and turned around again.  
  
"What do you mean, danger?" asked Tokio, slowly sitting down even though her knee's where still sore.  
  
"I mean the Ishin Shishi are coming!" Tokio gasped. The Ishin Shishi? Tokio didn't choose a side in the Revolution. However, whenever you hear about one side coming, you want to leave because fighting and bloodshed always follow.  
  
"Are you sure? Seriously?" asked Tokio, glaring at Nakakaru, trying to figure out if this is another joke off her friends. Nakakaru shook her head.  
  
"Dead serious. They should be here in a few days. If we go in their direction, we should stay out of their way ok? You have to come Tokio! I have tried to tell everyone else in the Inn but no one is listening to me! They all think it's another one of my jokes but it's not!" Nakakaru narrowed her eyes slightly. "You don't think it's a joke right? You know me Tokio! You know I wouldn't lie or joke about something like this!"  
  
Tokio nodded, even though her friend was a very well - known practical joker, she was known to be serious when necessary and knew when to draw the line.  
  
"When should we leave?" asked Tokio in a bit of a lower voice.  
  
"Tomorrow at the latest." Said Nakakaru, nodding. "My stuff is already packed and ready to go and I know you don't well - " She stopped. Tokio smiled slightly. Naka's family was pretty wealthy and so was Enishi's but Enishi hadn't come to see Tokio in about 10 months. Naka was always a bit squeamish about mentioning Tokio's lack of things because she didn't want to insult her best friend.  
  
"It's ok Naka, I know I don't have many things. I'm just worried about Enishi. I mean I'm not in love with him, but I wonder how he will find out where we are going." Tokio paused. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We will be two wandering women." Said Naka, raising her chin. Tokio smiled and then laughed. This would prove to be very interesting. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note - Nope. Not me. I am not the lucky one who owns Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter Three - Chapter Three  
  
"Tokio, Tokio! Come on it's time to leave." Whispered Nakakaru, shaking Tokio awake. Tokio grumbled.  
  
"Come on Tokio! We have to leave now!!" Nakakaru continued, shoving Tokio awake.  
  
"Alright alright I'm up!" said Tokio, sitting up and yawning. She looked at the clock  
  
"Naka! It's two a.m. in the morning!" exclaimed Tokio. "When you said leaving tomorrow you didn't say it would be this early." Tokio said, trying, and failing, to rub the sleep from her eyes. Nakakaru shrugged.  
  
"I don't like to take any chances you know that. Now get dressed we're leaving soon." Said Nakakaru; leaving Tokio's room so she could get dressed in private. Tokio grumbled some more as she heaved herself to her feet.  
  
Two a.m. in the morning and she expects me to me ready to leave? She has gone mad.thought Tokio, shrugging off her yukata and putting on a yamata and hakama (is that right?) she had saved for quick traveling. Nakakaru knocked on the door and barged in when Tokio said it was all right.  
  
"Come on! We leave now!" Tokio grabbed her one small bag of her necessities, a pencil and notebook and she was off. Both of them crept past the rooms to the staircase and quietly went down. They slipped past the sleeping bar tender and out the door.  
  
Nakakaru led Tokio across the quiet street and into a dark, narrow ally way. Both of them looked very vulnerable. However, Nakakaru was but Tokio wasn't. Tokio had secretly been taking self- defense lessons from one of the men she had met at the Inn. Those skills would come in useful tonight.  
  
Back to Present time.  
  
Tokio smiled, putting her brush down. That would be the night she and Nakakaru met Saitou. The night Saitou proposed, Tokio had promised to find the man who taught her and thank him. For, without that man, she would have never met Saitou in the first place.  
  
Back in the Past.  
  
"Naka slow down! I need to catch my breath!" gasped Tokio, reaching out and grabbing Nakakaru's arm. Nakakaru made an impatient noise but hide in the shadows with Tokio.  
  
"Are you done yet?" whispered Nakakaru, glancing down each side of the ally way.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready to go - Shh!" Tokio stopped. She heard a rustling sound coming from one end of the ally. There it is again! She spun around to see a strip of metal headed their way.  
  
"Duck Naka!" yelled Tokio, grabbing her friend by the neck and pushing her down. Tokio collapsed on top of Nakakaru but got up quickly, taking a defensive stance. The fighter who had taught her was a swordsman. However, he didn't trust her enough to give her a sword to practice with. Tokio usually practiced with brooms or wooden planks that had been stripped.  
  
Damn my luck. thought Tokio, her stance void of an actual weapon. She had left the Inn without a single plank of wood. The figure stopped, noticing her stance. It chuckled lightly.  
  
"You have no weapon." It stated, staying in the shadows.  
  
"No duh! Thank you for pointing out the obvious, now attack or leave us alone!" snapped Tokio. She knew now wasn't a good time to let her temper take over but she couldn't help it. Unknown to Tokio, the figure smirked.  
  
She has guts I'll give her that much thought the figure.  
  
"I would love to attack and kill you right now but my group doesn't allow me to kill innocent, vulnerable - " started the figure but stopped as Tokio's hand came out of nowhere and almost hit him.  
  
"Touchy little thing aren't you? You look like a kitten but you have claws." Stated the figure, laughing from the rooftop he jumped onto.  
  
"Come down her and fight you coward!" yelled Tokio.  
  
"I like the view up here. I'm leaving you be but do remember to watch your backs or it will be hanging off my blade." Said the figure as it vanished. Tokio stood there for a second before remembering Nakakaru.  
  
"Naka!! Are you all right? Where are you?" yelled Tokio, running back to the spot she had been at before. Nakakaru was still on the ground, motionless. Tokio smiled.  
  
Guess I pushed her down too hard. Tokio lifted Nakakaru and started to shuffle out of the town, wondering if she would every see that damn figure again. However, if she did, he would be so lucky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok I know this is realllllllllly short but bear with me. I have been very sick lately. Well, not very sick but sick enough to keep me home for two days and not go shopping on Saturday. I promise you that the next chapter will be three times as big as this one ok? If I do not do it, I shall accept all flames (w/e those are.)  
  
Tootles!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so stop bugging me!!!  
  
Chapter Four - Chapter Four  
  
"Damn it Saitou that's the third one you've scared off this week!!" yelled his boss.  
  
"So?" said Saitou, lighting a cigarette. This man bored him.  
  
"What do you mean so? Damn it Saitou, if this keeps going on you and Okita will be the only one's left!" yelled his boss, throwing his arms up and collapsing into his cushion.  
  
"I swear, I'll never know the reason why Okita can stand to be near you! Your intolerable!"  
  
That was a good question. Why did Okita put up with him? Saitou thought Okita thought him a challenge. However, when Saitou confronted Okita with it, he just smiled and denied it.  
  
"You just looked like you needed someone to blow you steam off on. And I know that I am the only one here strong enough to withstand it" Said Okita, smiling.  
  
Ever since then Okita and Saitou had never argued again. Ell, not argued, but fought a little. It was always over little matters. However, the on reason Okita was not there with them was because they had argued. Okita was keeping something from Saitou and it pissed him off to no end.  
  
"Just keep cool for once Saitou and ignore them completely if you can't deny being the devil." said his boss, rubbing his temples. Saitou bowed slightly and left the room with out a single word.  
  
Now to find out what the little runt is keeping from me thought Saitou, getting ready to beat it out of him if necessary. However, he didn't expect what he heard. Coughing, and a lot of it. Saitou slinked over to the door of Okita's own private room and slowly slid it open, just enough for him to see. And what he saw made his eyes look on with surprise and horror.  
  
Okita was on all fours, blood dripping into the small puddle right underneath his mouth. Okita continued to cough, unaware of Saitou's stare. As soon as Okita stopped coughing, Saitou opened the door completely, glaring at Okita with an enraged glint in his eyes. Okita looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
" Would you believe me if I said it was ketchup?" (A/N - I have NO idea whether or not ketchup was invented back then. Probably not. So what! This is my story so it is invented!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"No." came Saitou's response, cold and void of any emotion except of anger. He came inside and slid the door shut. (A/N - what's the door called again?)  
  
"I knew you wouldn't," said Okita, heaving himself up only to collapsed onto the floor again.  
  
"You shouldn't stand, not after that ten minute coughing fit you just had." Said Saitou, leaning against a wall and staring at Okita, as Okita didn't listen to him and got up again, sitting down into a chair.  
  
"So, when were you going to tell me?" said Saitou, still staring coldly at Okita who didn't look up. "You were going to tell me right?" said Saitou after the silence that followed his previous question got to him. Okita still did not look up.  
  
"You really thought you could keep something like this from me? Of all people me?" said Saitou, a small hint of amusement straying into his cold voice. Okita sighed, looking up, a sad smile playing at his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I foolishly thought I could. But I should know I can't keep anything from you can I?" said Okita.  
  
"How long has it been since you've had this?" asked Saitou. "Whatever you have anyway."  
  
"Tuberculosis, and maybe be a year into the revolution. Do you remember that raid we did?"  
  
"We did many raids you idiot, pick one." Said Saitou irritably.  
  
"The one we did south of Tokyo." Said Okita.  
  
"Yes. I remember."  
  
"Well, one of the men I killed wouldn't die. When I impaled him through the stomach, he grasped my shirt and brought me close. Then he coughed on me. "A parting gift." He called it. Well, I know this wasn't any gift. It's a curse." Said Okita, putting his hands onto his head.  
  
"Yes it is. How the hell are you going to fight anymore? You're the strongest Shinsengumi here. If you -" Saitou couldn't bring himself to say that one three letter word.  
  
"I'm going patrolling." Said Saitou suddenly, grabbing his sword and leaving the room in one swift movement.  
  
Die. He can't die. I will not allow it. Thought Saitou, scaling a small building and walking on top of the roofs. How dare he get sick. The only person strong enough and not afraid of him and he gets sick. Damn him. However, a sudden movement caught his attention, bringing him away from his brooding.  
  
Two small figures darted away from a building, into a cold alleyway. Finally thought Saitou, some people to take out his stress on. Saitou followed the two figures from the roof. They suddenly stopped. Saitou heard one of them whisper.  
  
"Naka slow down! I need to catch my breath!" Saitou smirked broadened. It was a female voice. And by the sound of the other figures name it too was female.  
  
"Are you done yet?" whispered Nakakaru, glancing down each side of the ally way. Saitou smirked this would be fun. The other woman, she looks interesting, I could have sworn I've seen her before.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready to go - Shh!" said the first figure. Saitou had moved forward and was slightly surprised the girl had heard him. Most well trained swordsmen could not hear him. Saitou smirked again. (So much smirking!!!) Let's test her out. Saitou swung his sword out, ready to stop it quickly. The first figure spun around to see a strip of metal headed their way.  
  
"Duck Naka!" she yelled, forcing the second girl down quickly. The first figure got up and took a familiar stance. The he remembered. He saw one of his fellow swordsmen teaching a young woman some basic steps.  
  
"You have no weapon." Stated Saitou.  
  
"No duh! Thank you for pointing out the obvious, now attack or leave us alone!" snapped the young woman, looking determined.  
  
She has guts I'll give her that much thought Saitou.  
  
"I would love to attack and kill you right now but my group doesn't allow me to kill innocent, vulnerable - " started Saitou but stopped so he could dodge a fist aiming for his head. He almost got hit.  
  
"Touchy little thing aren't you? You look like a kitten but you have claws." Stated Saitou, jumping up onto a rooftop.  
  
"Come down her and fight you coward!" yelled the woman, shaking a fist at him.  
  
"I like the view up here. I'm leaving you be but do remember to watch your backs or it will be hanging off my blade." Said Saitou, turning without another word and strolling back into the Shinsengumi base.  
  
There was something different about that woman and it intrigued him. He might have to learn more about her. It looked like she was headed south. Perfect, that was the way the Shinsengumi would be headed.  
  
Ok, I'm not going to make up any excuses. I have been a very very very lazy person. All flames are welcome ad I will understand useless they are completely pointless. If they are then you just wasted good energy in typing that you bums!!  
  
Tootles!  
  
Nibi-chan! ^. ^)  
  
P.S. - I will go by the name Nibi-chan from now on!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note - I'm stealing this phrase from my sis!! Lol, sorry sis! Yes it is true! I do own Rurouni Kenshin!!!! *Lawyers glare* Um. in my dreams? *Lawyers seem satisfied* Whew. close one. Anyways on with the story!! Review answers and comments at the end.  
  
Chapter Five - Chapter Five  
  
'Damn she's heavy' thought Tokio as she lugged the still unconscious Nakakaru out of the alleyway and into the dark street. Everything seemed very still and quiet after the very confusing meeting. Not one thing moved. The wind was still and silent as were all of the people. It sounded like the quiet before a major catastrophe occurs.  
  
'Damn!' thought Tokio as the idea popped into her head. Major catastrophe! Of course, what Nakakaru was talking about! The Inshin Shishi were coming and when they get here there would be a major catastrophe! Tokio sat Naka down and shook her trying to wake her up.  
  
"Naka! Naka wake up!" whispered Tokio, gently shaking her. Naka grumbled and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Wh- Oh my goodness! What happened??" said Nakakaru, jumping up and looking around quickly.  
  
"Shh! Sit down! Everything is all right! I took care of the man. We have to go now!" whispered Tokio, pushing Nakakaru down.  
  
"Why?" asked Nakakaru.  
  
"Because something big is about to happen! Can't you hear it? It's so quiet!" said Tokio, standing up and pulling Nakakaru away, heading for the end of the town. They moved quickly and quietly from shadow to shadow. Soon both of them reached the end of the town and were heading swiftly down the dirt path.  
  
"Head down!" whispered Tokio to Nakakaru as they passed some men on a wagon. Some quiet catcalls were heard but the men thought them nothing more than women. When the wagon was out of sight, both of them raised their heads slightly so they could see where they were going. Everything around them was quiet as they crept along the path, heads turning at the slightest noise.  
  
"Head down!" whispered Naka this time, lowering her own head as a group of men were seen in front of them. Inshin Shishi! Thought Tokio as she saw the uniforms that all of the men were wearing. Lowering her own head, they passed them. Some of the men looked their way, suspiciously. Others just thought them whores and carried on. Everything was going fine until some man grabbed Naka's arm.  
  
"Looky what we have here boys!" he yelled. Some of them stopped to watch but others just kept walking. They would catch up.  
  
"Let me go!" squeaked Naka, trying to pull out of the man's grasp.  
  
"OO look she's feisty too!"  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Tokio, glaring at the man. Some of the guys whistled.  
  
"And she even has a buddy!" yelled the man holding Nakakaru, pulling Naka closer to him.  
  
"I said let her go!" yelled Tokio, getting into one of the stances she knew and knocking the man out cold. Tokio grabbed Nakakaru and pushed her behind her. She then went over and grabbed the mans sword. The sword was too heavy so she left it on the ground, just taking the sheath.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled one of them, taking out his own sword and charging at Tokio. Now, Tokio wasn't a very good fighter since she only practiced with the man when he had the time. However, this man was large and Tokio knew he wouldn't be able to move very fast. She dodged to the left and knocked him out by jabbing at his neck. Two more came her way but she only dodged one.  
  
The man cut at her ankle, crippling her. The man grinned maliciously and raised his sword. Tokio closed her eyes waiting for the blow but it didn't come. A flash of red intervened the blow, sending the man flying into the next tree.  
  
"We save our energy for the enemy, not for innocence." Said the man, in a cold, emotionless voice. Tokio looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her, searching her. Tokio shuddered on the inside but just looked into the man's eyes. Wait, no - boy's eyes! Why this boy couldn't be older than seventeen!  
  
"Where are you going?" said the boy, his gaze never leaving Tokio's eyes.  
  
"Away from here." Answered Tokio. The boy stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
"Fine, just stay out of the Inshin Shishi's way." Said the boy, turning around. "Oh," said the boy turning around. "You might want to practice a little more if you're going to survive in this world right now."  
  
"Tokio! Are you all right?" said Naka frantically, running over to Tokio who just stared after the retreating back of the boy.  
  
"He didn't look older than seventeen!" said Tokio blankly, still staring.  
  
"So? At least he saved your tail! Come on! Can you walk?" said Naka. Tokio focused her gaze onto her ankle, which was still bleeding.  
  
"No I don't think so, but I can bear it." Said Tokio. She ripped a piece of her cloak and rapped it around her ankle, wincing in pain slightly as she pulled it tight.  
  
"This should last until we get to the next town. Come on let's go." Said Tokio, taking Nakakaru's offered arm and limping away.  
  
Ok, thanks so much to those who have been loyal to me right now!! Sorry it's a bit late but - well... Ok so I don't have an excuse!! I'm writing this thing at my own pace so I might update fast or it might take a while. Just hang in there!! If I have any reason to discontinue this story - which I don't - I will post a notice. So always remember that there will be an update!!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
Nibi-chan! ^. ^) 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note – IDORK (I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
Chapter Six – Chapter Six  
  
"I swear! People in this town are so darn rude!" exclaimed Nakakaru, throwing her hands up. Tokio sighed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"What happened this time Naka?" asked Tokio exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, I'm at the stall for tofu and this man comes up right behind me and grabs my backside!! So of course I hit him and he gets all offended like he didn't do anything wrong!" Naka collapsed into the seat next to Tokio. "If this doesn't stop soon, then we are going to leave this town!"  
  
Tokio thought about what Nakakaru just said. She wouldn't mind leaving the place. It was too crowded and she hated crowds. Tokio sighed, sliding her hands over the folds of her kimono, killing all of the wrinkles. It had been nearly a month since they left. No word of what happened had reached their ears at all. Not a single piece of gossip.  
  
"I think we should head on. Get further away from here." Said Tokio, standing up.  
  
"Why?" asked Naka.  
  
"Well, for one thing, what is the point of going back to our home town if it has been destroyed. Also, you said we would have adventure!!" said Tokio, walking down the busy street.  
  
"True," said Naka, walking beside her. "But, we don't even know what the next town will be like or how far it is."  
  
"We have been working for money for over a month now. We will have enough money to buy plenty of traveling supplies." Said Tokio, jingling the little money pouch in front of her. However, it didn't stay there for long.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you thug!" yelled Tokio as the little pouch was ripped from her hand. The man looked back but kept running. No! thought Tokio. If he got away they wouldn't have any money to leave. Taking the knife in her obi, she slit the sides of her kimono, giving her more legroom.  
  
"Naka! Wait here!" yelled Tokio, giving chase to the man. The man was large but rather slow. However, with all of the people it was hard to follow him. This is why she hated crowds so much. Tokio saw the man take a small detour into a space between to buildings.  
  
She skidded to a halt and looked down the alley. The man was there, frantically looking for a way out. How pathetic, the guy couldn't even rob properly. Tokio slid closer, her arms out and ready. The thug turned and charged full strength at her, obviously hoping to knock her out with brute force.  
  
Not going to work. Tokio jumped just as he came and used his head for a hand rest, pushing off with her hand sending the man barreling into a pile of garbage. Tokio turned and walked over to the pile of rubbish, plucking the bag of cash out of the now unconscious man's hand.  
  
"That'll teach him." Muttered Tokio to herself. She walked out of the alleyway and was making her way back to Naka when Tokio felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle slightly as though she was being watched. Twirling around quickly she looked back but found no one.  
  
'Relax Tokio,' she thought. 'Many people would be looking at you after that little show. Just relax...'  
  
Saitou's POV  
  
'There she is...' Saitou stayed still in his crouched position, his eyes glinting as he watched the young woman walk back to her friend. He had no idea why he was so infatuated with her but something just kept him watching.  
  
The two women started to walk away, finally getting lost in the crowd of people before Saitou moved to get up.  
  
"So, who's the lucky lady?" said a voice behind him, Saitou snorted, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Okita." Okita smiled and sat down beside Saitou.  
  
"Don't lie Hajime-kun. I know you all too well. Tell me though... is she pretty?" Saitou stood up and turned, leaving Okita to sit and smile.  
  
'He's finally found someone.' Okita thought.  
  
'Finally.'  
  
Eh heh. Umm.... Hi? Dodges spoiled fruit Please, feel free to kill me but not with fruit. That's just plain wrong. This update does not mean that I will be updating really quickly but it means I will be updating quicker than before so no fears!!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
Nibi-chan (.)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Tokio gets a job as a maid. Guess whom she works for? Unexpected twist! 


End file.
